Sweet Dreams Ryou
by steel-eye stryker
Summary: Ryou sits down to watch TV when he notices a message on his message board, telling him to tune into a certain channel...


Ryou Bakura flopped down in his easy chair and picked up the remote to the television. He began to flip channels when something caught his eye, on the message board by his TV. , It was a note from his friend, Mokuba Kaiba. Ryou got up form his seat and took the note off the board.

"_Ryou,_

_Hey guess what! I got my own talk show. Turn on channel 13 at 3:00 p.m. for the first show on Monday._

_See Ya! Kiss Kiss _

_Mokuba"_

Ryou looked at his calendar and it was indeed Monday, and it was almost 3:00. He sat back down in his chair and turned to channel 13. He sat there catching the last few minutes of Jerry Springer and he began to wonder what the rest of his friends were doing. Soon the opening song for the "Mokuba Show" began playing and Ryou sat back to enjoy the show.

"Hello and welcome to the Mokuba Show. I'm Mokuba Kaiba, and have we got a show for you. Today's topic is _dark confessions of the heart_." The TV boomed with Mokuba's voice. "Let's get things rolling shall we. Our first guest is a young man named Yugi Motou, who is here to tell his girlfriend, Tea Gardner a deep, dark secret that he has been keeping for a very long time." Mokuba turned to Yugi " Now, Yugi, you and Tea have been friends since you two were kids right?"

"Yeah that's true, Mokuba." The tri-colored haired boy smiled shyly.

"Ok, so let's bring out Tea so that Yugi can get this thing off his chest." Mokuba said standing along with Yugi. A girl with short brown hair, wearing a pink and yellow outfit came from backstage.

Yugi embraced Tea for a quick hug then broke off to sit down. Tea sat next to him looking a bit nervous.

"So, Tea... any idea why Yugi brought you here today?" Mokuba asked."No clue Mokuba." The brunette replied, becoming more nervous.

"Well, Yugi, why don't you turn to Tea, look her deeply in the eyes and tell her what you have to say."

"Ok...Tea...the past three years have been amazing but I have to come clean. Tea... I've been having an affair behind your back with Yami!" Yugi blurted.

"Are you serious!" Tea yelled. Yugi only nodded meekly. "Well you should have told me sooner...good for you...I guess."

"Well let's bring out Yami!" Mokuba said as a man who looked a lot like Yugi only a little taller, came out from backstage. When Yami got closer the two tri-haired men embraced each other in a passionate French kiss.

"We'll be right back after these messages, with another guest!" Mokuba said as the audience cheered and clapped.

Ryou got up out of his chair and went to the bathroom. When he came back _The Mokuba Show was_ coming back from its commercial break.

"Hi, and welcome back. Our next guest is my older brother, the one and only...Seto Kaiba!"

Seto Kaiba was sitting in a chair, smiling his usual ' I'm better than you' smile. He was wearing his normal blue trench coat.

"So Seto, you're here today to tell a certain someone how you feel about him, right?" Mokuba asked.

Yes, Mokuba, that's right. I'm here to tell Joey Wheeler that I've been madly in love with him ever since we met." Seto replied.

"Alright. Why don't you go backstage for a moment and we'll bring out Joey."

Seto got up and walked backstage as the blonde Joey came out and sat down in one of the chairs. Mokuba simply smiled.

"Now, Joey," Mokuba began. " You're here because someone has a secret to tell you."

"Dat's correct, Mokuba." Joey said. "I'm ready for anything!"

"Well see about that. Let's bring him out now." Mokuba said motioning towards the door that Seto Kaiba was now coming out of.

Seto sat down next to Joey, who quirked an eyebrow. Seto became a little flushed and had to look away.

"Seto, why don't you tell Joey why you brought him here." Mokuba said when his older brother stopped blushing.

The Kaiba Corp CEO took a deep breath and turned to Joey, and began. "Joey, First off I'd like to say how sorry I am for being an ass-hole to you. I thought that it would mask how I feel about you..." Seto stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"So what are you trying to say Seto?..." Joey asked looking deeply into Seto's eyes.

"I'M SAYING I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU PUPPY!" The CEO yelled aloud.

"Well why didn't ya just say so, Seto? Hey while we're here, there's something I gotta tell you as well." Joey smiled.

"What's that?" Seto asked looking away.

"I'm in love with you, too."

Seto turned around with huge puppy dog eyes and asked "Really?"

"YUP! Now come here ya big hunk!" Joey replied planting a huge kiss on Seto's lips and Seto returned the kiss ten fold.

"Does this mean Joey and me will be related soon?" Mokuba asked "Oh well! We'll be back shortly right after this."

Ryou took a drink of his Pepsi as he began to think about what was happening on the TV. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, these guys were serious! As shocked as he was Ryou couldn't help spitting his drink allover the television screen.

All right, we're back and with Tristan Taylor, who wants to share how he feels about a certain someone special. Tristan, you're here to confront Duke Devlin is that right?" Mokuba asked.

"Yessiree, Mokuba! I've kept it a secret this long but now I just wanna let him know how much I love him!" Tristan said blushing pink.

OK then, same as Seto...go backstage and we'll bring out Duke!" Mokuba grinned and Honda walked backstage. Tristan Taylor came out in his usual black pants and red top. His spiky hair fell slightly over his face. Duke sat down in a chair and stayed quiet. "Hello, Duke, so tell me. Do you know why you are here?"

"Not really, Mokuba. I mean I know someone brought me here to tell me something but other than that...no clue." Duke replied looking around.

"Are you ready to meet who brought you here?"

Duke nodded " Let's do this!"

"Well before we bring him out, he made a video for you...let's watch." Mokuba said motioning to the screen behind Duke.

Tristan's image come up on the screen, inside the studio. "Duke, I know we've had some fights. And I know we're really not the best of friends...The reason I brought you here was to tell you this simple thing...Duke I've fallen for you. Yes, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, DUKE DEVLIN!"

When the video clip ended Duke had a look of complete and udder shock on his face.

"Duke...? Anything wrong?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"Huh...? No, no nothing...c...can we bring him out now...?" Duke asked trying not to fidget.

"Sure, come on out Tristan."

As Tristan walked out from backstage, Duke stood up. Tristan hesitated for a moment because Duke looked like he was about to deck Tristan. Tristan gathered his strength and walked over to Duke, who instead of slugging him, grabbed Tristan by the shoulders, pulled close and kissed him on the lips. Tristan held a look of shock but then finished what Duke started. When they pulled away they stared at each other, then held each other in a loving embrace.

"Why didn't you say something, Tristan?" Duke asked sitting down. Tristan only shrugged.

"OK. We'll be right back after these messages!" Mokuba said.

Ryou stretched and looked at the clock. It was almost 4:00 p.m. 'I wonder who'll be on there next' he thought to himself. Just then the phone rang. Ryou got up and answered. "Bakura residents, Ryou speaking."

"Hey Ryou... Its Serenity, Joey's sister."

"Oh hello, Serenity. How are you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you had seen any of The_ Mokuba Show_?"

"Yes. In fact I'm watching it now. Why?'

Isn't it great?" Serenity squealed.

"Is what great?" Ryou questioned.

"Joey has been talking non-stop about Seto. He is always telling me how much he loves the guy and now they are together. Isn't is simply wonderful?" Serenity squealed again.

"Yes it is great!" Ryou's ears were ringing now. "And what about the others?' he asked.

"Its great how they all came out in the open. Now they won't be embarrassed anymore."

"Yes, but what about Tea? She seemed a bit heart-broken to me." Ryou replied.

"Tea! Nah...She's ok with it. Hell She's been dating one of Pegasus's guards since duelist kingdom. I think its Panik. OH WOW!" Serenity squealed for a third time.

"What now!" Ryou grumbled.

"Look at your TV! You remember Marik and Yami Marik?"

"Yes, why?"

"They just got together. And so did Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor." Serenity squealed.

Ryou looked at his TV and saw what Serenity was talking about. A few minutes later, Ryou saw two more people declaring their love; it was "Bandit" Keith Howard and Mako Tsunami.

"Hey, Ryou...? I gotta go, ok. I have to finish my homework. Bye!" Serenity said hanging up.

"Thank God...I think I lost my hearing due to her squealing!" Ryou walked back to his chair and sat down before the final guest was brought out.

"Ok our last guest, doesn't have a secret to tell just one special someone, but wants to tell everyone. You know him, you love him...but sometimes you wanna smack him, our very own... Maximillion Pegasus!" Mokuba said as a tall man in about his late twenties, early thirties, came out from backstage. He was wearing mostly red and frills with silver hair and was beaming from ear to ear.

"Hello, Pegi-sama! Now tell us because we are all dying to know, what is this big secret?" Mokuba questioned as the audience sat on the edge of their seats.

"Well, my dear Mokuba, it's simple really. I've decided to take a break from Duel Monsters for a while to enjoy my new passion...that is to become..." Pegasus stood up and tore his shirt and pants off. "I'm going to become a Las Vegas showgirl!" Pegasus was now wearing a tight tube top belly shirt and a leather mini-skirt, not to mention you could see bits of his thong showing.

The audience roared with clapping and Mokuba had to settle them down. "We have just enough time to bring our guests back out here and say 'see ya on the flip side of a toon blue-eyes!' And before we go I'd like to congratulate our friend Yami Bakura, who after 5,000 years has finally done the deed! His partner must be very happy, and who would've guessed, his partner is none other than his hikari Ryou Bakura! Congrats to both and good night everyone!"

Ryou woke up sweating in bed with a start and a scream. Yami Bakura was sitting at the foot of the bed watching his hikari sleep. He got up and like any parent would gently put his arms around Ryou.

"Is anything the matter Ryou?" Bakura asked softly.

"I...I...I just had the weirdest dream. Yugi and Yami...the yaoi...and Pegasus... The mini-skirt...and the showgirl!" Ryou blurted and sighed.

"You're not making any sense, Ryou." Bakura said wiping sweat off of Ryou's neck.

"You and I had done it! You know! Made love! We're guys!" Ryou exclaimed slouching into Bakura's arms. "It was the weirdest dream ever!"

Bakura pulled Ryou close to his own chest and hugged him. Ryou slouched even further into Bakura's arms. Ryou was very upset and shaking. Bakura let go of Ryou and went to make a cup of tea.

"Here. This'll calm you down and help you to get back to sleep." He said handing Ryou the cup.

Ryou took a few sips and calmed down a bit. He let Bakura sit behind him and keep one arm around Ryou and his other hand gently stroked Ryou's hair. After Ryou finished his tea, Bakura again pulled Ryou close this time moving Ryou's hair, revealing his neck. Bakura then kissed Ryou's neck and the bottom of Ryou's chin. Ryou didn't seem to notice he was too calm and slightly drowsy. Bakura put both his arms around his hikari and whispered in Ryou's ear, "That wasn't a dream, Ryou." And kissed Ryou's neck again.

**_THE END_**


End file.
